


eight

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	eight

and i fell in love with you  
bit by bit

and i wondered why it took so long

to realize

that you  
are all i ever needed


End file.
